


Impossibility

by corpsefluid



Series: MGS Kink Meme [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anons request the mpreg, I write the mpreg, 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> "Can I have pregnant Ocelot?
> 
> Either DMAB cis or DFAB trans, or any variation on those that you prefer. Pregnant with whatever, through whatever means. You don't even have to mention it if you don't want.
> 
> But please give me a day in the life of pregnant Ocelot." for the [MGS kink meme.](http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html)
> 
> Spoilers: whenever I say something is not my thing I'm probably going to write it anyway, my 'hard limits' are forever 'hard guidelines.' I know for a fact I have typos in here somewhere, but I can't for the life of me find them any more so let me know if you spot them.

It shouldn't have been possible, but here he was, and here it was.  
  
The results of the blood work he'd worked so hard to have sent off base, telling him the impossible. _He_ wasn't fertile, and as for him, the hormones should have rendered him the same, but all the tests money could buy said the same thing. He had a parasite on board; a tiny, impossible parasite.  
  
Ocelot could count on one hand the people who knew about either particular secret, but the steady growth in his abdomen wasn't going to stay hidden forever. It was disgusting the way his stomach had started to bulge. Fortunately his breast tissue was long gone and couldn't grow as well. That was a thought that made him feel sicker than the parasite did.  
  
He could get rid of it, if he really tried, disappearing off base, finding the right kind of doctor to perform the procedure and keep their filthy mouth shut about things people really didn't need to know. And yet, Ocelot wasn't sure he had the heart to do it.  
  
The tests that confirmed the impossible thing identified the genetic donor too.  
  
It was John's.  
  
Neither of them were supposed to be able to father children, but even if the results were fake, the infinitesimal chance that they weren't made him stop.  
  
It wasn't a good idea, this wasn't a life for having children, and pregnancy was dangerous enough off the battlefield let along on it, but still it made him stop. Some filthy, disgusting little childish fantasy in the back of his mind made him keep it. It was John's, a part of John growing inside of him, getting rid of it was out of the question.  
  
Hiding it however...  
  
This wasn't something he could pass off as just putting on weight. It tended to take a distinct shape men didn't often develop naturally. He'd need to disappear, on base or off base he'd need to go missing for a few months.  
  
Ocelot knew plenty of things he could do with it after it was out of him, but while it was inside him was the problem. For now he only needed to change how he dressed a little, much like he used his coat to broaden his shoulders and diminish his hips. Repositioning his belt and shirt could hide the growth in his belly for now.  


* * *

  
  
Kaz was the first to notice. Ocelot didn't have much choice in the matter, Kaz needed assistance for things like bathing still and Ocelot was one of the few trusted to help.  
  
Kaz already knew about Ocelot's particular anatomy issues, found out long ago. It was one of those things that passed unmentioned most of the time.  
  
He fortunately let the bulging pass uncommented on for a couple of weeks.  
  
When he finally did say something it may have been more out of personal concern, he made it sound like a joke, but it was one of the first things he'd asked Ocelot when he found out about him. The reassurance it wasn't his was enough to make him drop the subject.  
  
Kaz had learned quite thoroughly that Ocelot's business was Ocelot's business, poking around when it didn't concern him was asking for trouble. Ocelot wasn't going to do anything that might endanger the Boss, but more prodding than absolutely necessary could quite easily endanger him.  
  
Telling John however, was a hurdle Ocelot made a point of avoiding. He had enough to do off base that he hadn't been around Ocelot any period of time long enough to notice there was anything going on.  
  
Ocelot made sure it stayed that way.  
  
With the right shuffling of duties, Ocelot discreetly removed himself from the public eye of the base. With a few words, Miller quietly signed off on the changes so the disappearance went smoothly. Only two groups were seeing him with any regularity now, prisoners, and Ocelot's inner circle.  
  
With the right lighting and attention to detail the prisoners never say enough of him to make out the oddness in his body shape and with the help of his best people he could continue his other duties without being present.  
  
Avoidance wasn't going to last forever in regards to John though. Business like theirs tended to surge and ebb like the ocean, once John had a break he started looking. Now that he wasn't distracted, Ocelot's disappearance was noted.  
  
Ocelot could have made the effort, gone off base, make himself scarce for however many months he had left of this and say he had business that needed taking care of, but mostly he was just tired.  
  
Parasites like these took a lot out of you, between the weight resting on his hips, pulling at his back, and the drain on everything he ate, Ocelot couldn't be bothered hiding any more. He just wanted to see John again, regardless of how he might respond to 'The News.'  
  
It was almost midnight by the time John finally tracked down the hole in the wall quarters Ocelot had set up for himself.  
  
Ocelot was dozing, with DD sprawled out by his side on the single bunk. The belly Ocelot had been able to hide a few months prior, was far more obvious, looking more like a bizarre out of proportion sort of beer belly rather than simple pudge. Jerking himself upright simply wasn't an option, the extra weight was getting enough to slow him down.  
  
Ocelot settled with what he could do, bluff. Act like it wasn't a big deal and that this moment didn't completely terrify him.  
  
“Not as sterile as we thought,” he smirked praying the façade wouldn't be blown right through seconds later.


End file.
